Secrets in the Closet
by therightstory
Summary: Susan is finally having the baby and Ross gets stuck in a closet with Phoebe.


**Author Note: This is taken from Season 1. An episode the way I would have written it. A short story.**

"I'm trying to have a baby and you're both making it diffiult for me. Why don't you both just get out," Carol screamed in between exhales as she rubbed her belly. Tendrils of hair falling from her ponytail into her eyes mingling with the light sheen of sweat on her forehead.

Susan glared at Ross. This was a fine mess he had gotten them into now. This Hospital room wasn't big enough for the both of them.

"You can't mean that. Let me go get you some ice chips," Ross said frantically already moving towards the door.

Carol looked up at Susan. "You too. Out. And neither of you come back until you know how to behave yourselves!"

Susan nodded. "I'll fetch you ice chips too."

Following Ross out the door and around the hall. "You don't have to come with. Its not like this is a two person job. She needs me and I can fetch the ice chips."

Ross's brow furroed in contempt. "What do you mean she needs you? Its my baby and the one chance for me to witness my first child being born."

Phoebe shook her head, hearing them all the way from the waiting room. She followed the loud barking and confronted them both. "This is a hospital where babies are born. None of them need to hear any of this."

"Fine, we can continue this in the cafeteria," Ross said folding his arms in front of him.

"Fine by me," Susan said storming off.

Ross started to follow when Phoebe grabbed his hand and pushed him into the utility closet they where standing in front of. "Enough of that. In here," she said closing the door behind them. "What has gotten into you? Stop all of the yelling. Just stop it!"

"Her first."

Phoebe wagged her finger in his face. "You first, and don't make me bring out the mom finger again."

"Fine."

She turned to open the door and found that it was already locked. Looking back at Ross, she smiled slyly. "This probably isn't the time to mention something really stupid that just happened."

"Phoebe," he exclaimed pushing her to the side as he tried the knob. Knocking and screaming on the door for anyone to come by and open it.

Phoebe joined in screaming, "Help."

Twenty minutes later they had tried everything and all he had to show for it was a bruised shoulder. The door must be made out of teflon.

"Ohhh maybe this is like the hospital panic room," Phoebe said swinging her guitar around to the front and singing a song. "Stuck in a panic room, at least we are safe, but from what. But from what," she drawled.

Ross just glared at her until she stopped, her shoulders slumped. "Phoebe my son is being born and I'm missing it. Now I'm stuck in a closet with you and Susan is witnessing everything. She gets to go home with him and she gets to have everything."

"That's great," she said trying to ignore the sweat pooling on her forehead from this hotbox they found themselves in. There wasn't even proper ventalation although they could survive for days from the water from the rusty sink. Rusty sink water.

"What do you mean great?!" He screamed out of frustration after she didn't immediately respond.

"When I was growing up," she shrugged. "You know my dad left and my mother died and my step father went to jail. I barely had enough pieces of parents to make one whole one and this little baby has three whole parents that care so much there fighting over who gets to love it more. Its just the luckiest baby in the whole world." She looked down at the ground and turned the mop bucket upside down and took a seat. "You're already a great dad and its not even born yet because you won't give up, and you'll be in this kids life no matter what they say."

"Wow, thanks Phoebs," he said knealing down in front of her.

"Its the truth. You're just a great man, and Susan was stupid for not seeing that. I see it, in the way you love your kid and how you treat Rachel. I'm a little envious," she said wringing her hands nervously. "Smart guys like you don't fall for girls like me."

"There's nothing going on between me and Rachel," and before he knew it he was kissing her. His heart was already full to bursting, but in this one moment it felt like it just might fall out of his chest. Her arms wrapped around his head as she deepened the kiss. Her tongue massaging his.

He never would have pegged Phoebe as such a great kisser. Or that he would even want this so much as his hands found there way down her back.

Truthfully, he had never thought about Phoebe in this way, but knealing in front of her now he saw this adorable blonde cutie who enjoyed life. And saw things in shades of pink and blue instead of grey and that's what he needed. Every girl he had ever met saw things in shades of grey and it made his life bleaker for it. Although he would never regret his son.

But it was Phoebe who broke there intense embrace. Trying to catch her breath. "Are we really doing this?"

Before he could answer the door behind him opened, revealing a short, stocky gentleman in a janitors uniform. "Whats going on here?"

Ross bolted for the door needing to get back to Carol's room and the baby. Leaving Phoebe alone on the bucket to explain things to the janitor.

Until he returned peeking through the door. "By the way, we're really doing this, and smart guys do fall in love with girls like you. Hard." Before rushing off to be with his son. He felt like for the first time in his life, he saw things in color.


End file.
